The embrace-version 2
by Methuselah
Summary: Well, a couple of people told me that the plot whent too quick yaddi yaddi yadda...so i made a new version. I'm gonna leave the first one so you can see the improvements...


It was another night in the early spring for Los Angeles; all but one thing was different; and that thing was that tonight, was the night when Michael Deric would get his gift: he had waited a long time for this night. His friends were all saying that that night, he would become "a god". His friends had organized a group of Goth kids; they had an extremely violent style, however. For example, they only came out at night, and when they did… they would attack young animals and stick they're teeth into the poor beast's neck, would it be alive or not; then, they would drink its blood till it was dried. And sometimes, if they didn't find animals, they would catch a child and use him instead. This however, didn't bother Michael. He had had a horrible life, which lead him to thievery, violence and even once, murder. He was barely seven, and was still an innocent child till his father got drunk and beat him fiercely. From then on, his father beat him regularly, and sometimes even, daily for weeks. But tonight… all that was going to change.

Michael now was ready for the ritual: he was dressed fully in black, apart from a bright red t-shirt, barely visible under his jacket. His thick black hair was cut neatly in a way that wouldn't hide any of his physical features, namely a scar he received during a fight. He immediately headed for the Bronx, where the ritual was to happen. Once he arrived there, he was greeted by Erica, a young girl of around his age, though higher in ranks within their little community. She always had attracted Michael, and this night, he found her particularly attractive, as she had let her hair fall, allowing her to tie it into a pony tail. Her black hair was glowing under the light given by the stars, and she looked even more impressive than usual, her clothes being entirely black as well. She easily reached the 2 meters of height, and the unusual light, which seemed to come from within her gave her an inhumane look.

"Hey Michael…ready to become a god?" said she, grinning in an almost inhumane way.

"Yah…I'm kind of nervous though…"

"Don't be…you know you can trust us right?"

Sure…'

With that, Erica turned on her heels and told Michael to follow her.

"Ey Erica…"

"Mmm?"

"You've had this done to you before right?"

"Oh MILLENIA ago…" said she, rolling her eyes.

"K…"

They had finally arrived in the ceremonial area; a large, round area, in which they had painted a pentagram. That night, like on every ceremony, they had put candles on each edge of the pentagrams branches, which strangely glowed of a green, haunting color. As he entered the room, he remembered his life that he was about to leave. He knew that once this was over, his life would never be the same again. He remembered his childhood as it was when his mother was still there to protect him from his father, and how he still had childish innocence. All his past, fear, love, happiness, pain and anger all seemed to run through him in the same time. In the center of the pentagram stood Josh, the "elder" of the group.

"Come Michael…"

Michael followed the orders one by one…he wanted everything to be perfect; he wanted to prove the others he was worthy of being one of them; and most of all, he wanted to get Erica to admire him as much as he did her; she had always been nice to him, and now, he would be at her rank; he'd show her he was worthy of her affections.

He now was facing Josh; he was extremely impressive from close; Michael noticed that Josh's pupil where white; empty; Michael felt as if he could see through a window, giving on a world of desperation.

"Tilt your head slightly, Michael."

As soon as Michael did so, Josh opened his mouth, showing Michael his fangs; for it wasn't teeth that Michael saw approaching his neck, but two, long, sharpened, silvery fangs.

"This won't take long…"

Firstly, Michael only felt coldness as the fangs reached his skin; but then, they pierced through; this went too fast to truly hurt Michael, but then…

At first, he simply felt dizzy as his blood reached Josh's fangs. Next, was simply a trickly feeling. Then arrived true pain; as if his blood was leaving him, taking his life with it; he felt as though his whole body was burning from the inside. The pain was incredible; never had he even imagined such pain, sufferance, and power could combine into a single feeling; he felt as though his body would collapse under the pain; he wanted Josh to stop, and to take his fangs out; but it was too late to freak out; he hoped it all was nearly over. But somehow…a part of his body wanted it to never end; the feeling of power was so strong, he started forgetting his pain. Then a new feeling arose in him; a feeling of emptiness. He didn't feel his heart beating anymore; he tried to breath, but he couldn't; he felt his muscles stretching; he felt as if he were mutating, as his teeth were growing and getting sharper. His hearing and sight became more acute, but he thought he lost all feeling: the pain was gone now, and he felt better than ever. Strength overwhelmed him, and he felt semi-invincible.

"You're one of us Michael…"

"What…?"said Michael as he looked at the two quizzically.

Erica walked up to him.

"Welcome, to the word of Darkness…"

"What're you two talking about?"

"You now are one of us Michael…the true top of the food chain…"said Erica, smiling.

"You are a vampire. We all are."

OOOOK…Second edition of the fic that started my reign of terror within the fan fiction world…=)

**I did this because many people said that the plot went to quickly yaddi yaddi yadda…**

** **


End file.
